


Gefüllter kleiner Fuchs

by Nozomeme



Category: Brave Witches, Strike Witches
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Come Eating, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Leg Locking, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Making Love, Making Out, Marking, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Power Play, Romance, Scent Kink, Scratches on Back, Sex Toys, Smut, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yuri, cum licking, hairless pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomeme/pseuds/Nozomeme
Summary: Waltrud and Edytha take a break in a safe part of Belgica for a week of couple time. Edytha, knowing she doesn't have to be secretive away from work, lets loose. Smutty Waltrud X Edytha
Relationships: Waltrud Krupinski/Edytha Roßmann
Kudos: 29





	Gefüllter kleiner Fuchs

A week of leave! A week of freedom! No work!

Waltrud was grinning to herself as she thought things over while sprawled on her bed, naked but for a pair of tight navy blue boyshorts that accentuated her ass, face snuggled into her plush feather pillow. Edytha had came with her, the pair asking for a week of leave as things had been quiet recently, and they wanted to spend some quality time as a couple together outside of a warzone. Edytha would deny it of course, but she discussed it with Waltrud, and she was quite blatant about wanting to spend time together, cuddling up to her as she blushed into her chest and admitted it. Granted by Gundula when requested, the pair flew their strikers to a small town in the safe zone of Belgica, renting a small flat near the shopping district that Edytha had arranged, thanks to knowing a former student from the area whose family were involved in real estate and managed a small business that rented to travellers on the side to make a little more money. She was pretty worn out after a few hours of straight flying, but the warm meal of carbonade flamande and potatoes they had shared together after they dropped their luggage and strikers off at their lodgings when Edytha had collected their keys had revitalised her somewhat. She hadn’t anything planned for the evening except maybe to cuddle in bed with her beloved little fox, but she couldn’t wait until the next day were they’d go and spend time exploring the town together - and maybe exploring each other when they returned from their day out.

“Hey, I’m ready for bed, dear.”

She heard Edytha come into the room, door clicking shut as she presumably nudged it closed behind her. Waltrud couldn’t see her as she was too comfortable to move, the soft cotton sheets felt good against her bare skin and the mattress was heavenly as her tired muscles sank into it.

“Mmm, come cuddle....” she patted the empty spot next to her. “This bed is so comfy....”

“I expect we’ll be getting a lot of use out of it knowing you.” Edytha chuckled. A rustling noise in the background told her that she was getting something out of her suitcase, probably an extra blanket on account that it was a chilly evening.

“Oh? How forward of you my dear, I know you’ll be enjoying it if is indeed the case~”

“Yes, I’m expecting to...” Waltrud felt her hand on the small of her back, surprising her. She rolled onto her back to face her, surprised.

“Blatant tonight aren’t yo- oh _fuuuck_....”

Her girlfriend smiled down at her cheekily, face dusted pink. She was clad only in a sheer, lacy lilac babydoll negligée, naked beneath it but for a pair of matching lacy panties, scandalously scanty, that could be seen through the transparent fabric. She was holding a small silk bag in one of her hands, her other one now on Waltrud’s toned tummy since she had rolled over.

“Edytha, wow....”

“I’m guessing you like what you see then, hm?...” She began to lazily trace Waltrud’s stomach with her fingers, the tomboy gasping at her touch.

“I do...”

“Good, I picked it up especially for this trip, wanted to surprise you....”

“It worked...” She placed her hand over Edytha’s, gazing gently into her eyes. Any trace of tiredness she had disappeared, replaced by powerful urge to touch the fox witch, to meet her expectations that she would indeed be making a lot of use of their bed for the week.

“Are you sure you’re up for this? I know you get tired and we’ve been travelling all day...” She squeezed her hand. Waltrud was hungry, but she could wait to sate her hunger if her lover was too tired to allow her to feast. She loved sex, but she loved Edytha more.

Edytha gave her a gentle smile at that. “No, I want to, I am quite tired but I’m in the mood for lovemaking so I’d like to take the chance while we can, we have some time off so I think now is a good time to do the things we can’t normally do back on base....” She left the small silk bag on the night stand and clambered gently atop Waltrud, kissing the blonde’s cheek before nuzzling her face into her bare breasts. “I’ve been looking forward to it actually....” Her ears and tail had manifested, as she spoke, face crimson.

“You’re so cute when you’re honest, you know that?...”

“Quiet, you....” she leaned upwards and took Waltrud’s lips, the younger girl supporting her tiny body by cupping her ass as their tongues met for the first time that night. Edytha took the opportunity to cup Waltrud’s face with her hands, savouring the sensation of her tongue probing her mouth, rolling her hips a little as her beautiful fake countess began to squeeze her ass. She broke the kiss and pressed her face against Waltrud’s for a moment, panting gently.

“Thirsty little thing tonight, aren’t you?....” Her lover purred, grinning at her sleazily, her own dog ears and tail having appeared.

“I suppose I am...” Edytha breathed, sliding her right hand downwards and palming Waltrud’s breast, pecking her lips before shifting her body so she could pepper her neck with kisses, trailing her tongue delicately along her skin, thumb slowly circling her erect nipple as she expressed her love.

“I’m on leave, so I can enjoy fun...” She nipped her, just like Waltrud liked to do to her, her lover gasping. “Enjoy you....”

“Paula, mark me....” Waltrud growled, tilting her head so she could have more access to her, neck already smeared with lipstick.

“Mm...” She licked one last long stripe before she settled her lips on her pulse point, suckling until a small hickey had formed, sighing lustily with approval as she removed her lips.

“Fuck...”

“My shade looks good on you dear.....” She nuzzled her face into her toned tomboy’s neck, admiring her work, hugging her with both arms now. “Should share it with you more often....”

“You get mad when I’m too affectionate with you back at base....” The blonde murmured. She began to stroke the base of Edytha’s cute little fox tail, feeling her getting wetter at her touch with her other hand, which was cupping her wanting pussy. The warmth of her arousal and the silky texture of the lace she could feel through her fingers was intoxicating, fueling the burning ache in her own crotch.

“Only in public....” The fox witch gasped, “You know how I really feel about you...”

“Yeah....” Waltrud slid her fingers against her slit, stroking her through her panties, Edytha hissing with pleasure, rocking her hips. “Feel the same way beautiful, I love you too....”

“A-aah...”

“Cute...”

Edytha’s tail was standing on end now, her crotch aching with need. She initiated the foreplay, but now she needed release. Waltrud knew the signs, grinning as she continued to caress her.

“Edytha, shall I make love to you?....” She skirted her hands to her lover’s sides, sliding them beneath the silk lacy waistband of her panties, ready to slip them off at a moment’s notice. To her surprise though, Edytha slowly sat up, ass on Waltrud’s thighs, cheeks burning as she began to talk.

“That bag....” she blushed, not quite making eye contact.

“Bag?”

“On the nightstand...”

“Hm?” Waltrud reached over and picked it up, it was surprisingly weighty despite its small size. It was a small discreet little thing, drawstring and made of black silky fabric.

“This?”

“Mhm. Open it...”

Waltrud pulled the strings and up-ended it onto the bed beside them, revealing the contents to be a small rubber dildo, about five inches long, attached to a leather harness, and a bottle of personal lubricant.

“Oh my, Miss Rossmann, how naughty of you!~” Waltrud chuckled, picking it up and examining it. Edytha just hid her face in her hands, tail swishing madly from side to side.

“I-I liked it when you used one on me before so with that type...” she squeaked, mortified; “....you can hold me while we make love, and I wanted to try something new while we’re alone together like this....”

“Edytha.” Waltrud put the toy down, taking the fox woman into a hug. “Don’t be embarrassed, sssh....” She kissed her forehead. “It’s ok...” she whispered gently. “I like how forward you’re being and to be honest, holding you in my arms while I pleasure you sounds pretty nice. I prefer using my fingers and mouth but honestly? Making you happy is something I prefer more...”

“Waltrud...”

“Also the idea of you beneath me clinging hard to me while I make your tight little pussy feel good makes me so fucking wet so-”

“Y-You!...” she frowned, Waltrud laughing.

She nuzzled her face into Waltrud’s bare breasts regardless, hiding her face once more, wrapping her arms around her.

“You know me dear...”. The blonde took a moment to enjoy her warmth. “I love sex, but I love you more....” She scratched behind her fox ears.

“Mhmm..”

“So when you got that sexy little negligee of yours then?...” Her other hand creeped downwards, towards her tail.

“Y-Yes..” She gasped as Waltrud grasped it, stroking it once more, a pool of heat in her stomach.

“You have good taste, purple suits you...” She slipped her hand down from her fox ears and cupped her cheek, leaning in and taking her lips, tongue once again entwining with her little fox’s.

Indulging in each other for a moment, Waltrud broke the kiss, gently pushing her off her onto the bed as she stood up.

“Well then, lets make love....”

Her tight little boyshorts clung to her figure, the fabric around her crotch dark and damp from arousal. She was so wet for Edytha....

Yanking them downwards, she shucked them off of her ankle and kicked them into a corner behind her. Normally Waltrud wore a cropped tank top to bed, but she was too lazy to dress after showering, simply flopping onto the bed once she had dried off. She was now completely naked, a purr of approval coming from Edytha as she gazed up at her from the bed, breathing heavily in anticipation.

“Oh you like what you see, hm?”

“Absolutely...”

She clambered onto the bed once more, this time her atop Edytha, taking both pillows and scooching them under her love so Edytha’s body would have support for what they were about to do.

“Good...” She leaned downwards, head against the tiny woman’s chest. “I like what I see too...” She nuzzled her face between her breasts, enjoying the sensation of the silky fabric against her cheek, Edytha’s nipples erect and beautiful beneath it, visible on account of its sheerness. She took the nearest one into her mouth and suckled, Edytha purring softly. Fingers tangling through her hair she pressed her face against her, Waltrud sliding a hand over her free one, cupping what little that was there and rubbing slow circles over it with her thumb.

“Fucking love your tits....”

“Waltrud, please...”

“Mhm, hands up then...”

Edytha raised her arms as requested, her love gently grasping her negligee from the bottom and pulling it over her head and tossing it onto the floor, leaving her naked but for her drenched, silken panties. Waltrud surveyed her for a moment, growling hungrily before she dove in to feast once more upon her, raining soft kisses across her breasts and Edytha once more pressing her against her as she moaned at her touch. She once more took her nipple into her mouth, rolling it between her lips and dragging her teeth against the stiff little bud, stimulating her directly.

“H-Haaah....”

“Beautiful...”

She swapped breasts, but not before blowing a puff of air into the damp teat, knowing that her silver haired sweetheart found the sensation maddening, the older woman shivering beneath her as she purred. Feeling that her breasts had received enough attention for now, she began to kiss her way downwards, leaving soft pecks and gentle little licks along her delicious flat tummy. She wasn’t as toned as Waltrud, the fake countess having abs just visible, but she was still fit despite her problems with fatigue. Finally, she had reached her bony hips, face to face with her crotch.

“You’re soaked....”

Edytha could only moan in response, face flushed and brow sweaty. Waltrud leaned in, burying her face between her thighs and inhaling deeply. She adored her lover’s scent, nuzzling her nose against the damp silk as she resisted the urge to reach down and touch herself.

“Edytha, fuuuck...”

“Y-You...pervert....”

Despite it, she didn’t push her away.

“I’d stay here forever and worship you if we didn’t already have plans, I love your scent....love your taste....” She kissed her slit through the fabric, Edytha groaning. “Most of all, I love you...”

“Waltrud...” Edytha reached downwards, resting her hand on Waltrud’s head, fondling one of her dog ears. “I love you too, you damned, beautiful, fake countess....”

“Mhmm...” The fake countess flashed her a tender smile before she left one last kiss on her slit, sliding her hands onto her bony hips and grasping the waistband of her panties, slowly peeling them off of her, a grunt of lust escaping her lips as Edytha’s glistening pussy was finally revealed to her. Her mound was bare, with not a single silver curl where there normally would be. Edytha kept the area tidy on account of her uniform and that Waltrud loved to give her oral, and a full shave would take time that she didn’t have normally, but bare pussy? Only when she had time off and she wanted to make copious amounts of love....

“So that’s why you were so long taking a shower..” Waltrud rasped, leaning in once more and nuzzling her bare slit, hot breath tickling the fox woman’s lower lips.

“M-Mhmm...”

“All for me....” The toned tomboy could barely restrain herself, but Edytha had told her what she wanted and she intended to give it to her.

“I-I want to make a lot of love Waltrud...s-so yes...” Edytha was covering her face with both hands, crimson.

“I want that too, kitten....”

“D-Don’t call me that.....”

Her cute little fox tail still swished madly despite her denial.

“Sssh, I need to taste you...” Waltrud kissed her lower lips directly before peeking her tongue out of her mouth and running it gently along her labia, relishing the taste of her fluids. Tongue bathed in her essence, she lapped hungrily at her folds as she purred into her crotch, her little fox squirming beneath her in pleasure, sighing beautifully. Knowing that she’d lose herself in her if she continued, Waltrud withdrew her tongue reluctantly, sitting up again. “I’m having you tomorrow night if you’re up for it, Paula....” She growled, crotch aching with need. “Or maybe breakfast in bed, fuck....”

“W-We’ll see....I’d like to make love tomorrow maybe..... but I also want to take a look around town....”

“Yeah...” She rubbed her lover’s tummy gently. “It’s all up to you, I wouldn’t unless you allowed me to....”

“W-Waltrud...” Edytha whined hungrily. She needed her countess to sate her, hips shaking.

“I’ll take care of you now....”

Sitting back on her knees, Waltrud spread her lover’s legs, exposing Edytha completely, lower lips a pale reddish pink and glistening beautifully, just begging to be kissed once more. Resisting the urge, she rested a hand on her pale thigh, holding her leg in place as she reached out and stroked her with her other hand, breathing heavily as she made contact, fingers slick with her juices, Edytha groaning.

“Fuck, I want you....” She delved into her, sliding her middle finger in as far as it could go, shortly followed by her index finger. “Haah, you’re so wet....” She moved them in a scissor motion inside her, pumping them slowly as her little fox purred from her touch, fox ears twitching.

“This is bigger than my fingers, so I need you prepared, just like before....” Waltrud breathed, thumb circling her clit for a split second before she stopped, referring to their previous experimentation with a dildo that Waltrud had produced one evening after a bottle of wine and several sweet shared kisses, not wanting to make her climax just yet.

“I-I want it....” Edytha gasped,“I want you....”

“Fuck...”

Waltrud withdrew her fingers, licking them clean before reaching for the harness, standing for a moment to step into it and buckling it into place, before getting into position once more, kneeling between her love’s legs. She took the lube she had tossed onto the bed previously and uncapped it, pouring a generous amount into her hand and slathering it all over the rubber shaft, and smearing a little of it onto Edytha’s waiting lips for good measure, not wanting to hurt the older woman, before tossing the bottle aside once more.

“Paula....” Waltrud slipped her hands onto her delicate bony hips, she looked so petite, so fragile, like she would break so easily beneath her if she wasn’t careful. Her heart swelled with love as she gazed down at her, making eye contact, feeling a strong urge to protect her as well as another urge to please her in any way she could.

Lining the head of the rubber cock up against her she continued, growling lustily.

“Say that again....” She slid it against her labia, teasing her. “Tell me....”

“W-Waltrud....” Edytha panted, “I want you.... I need you.... Please....”

With a hungry grunt, Waltrud finally entered her as the words left her lips, a low lusty groan leaving her own. She slowly eased herself in, Edytha gasping once she was in all the way, face contorted a little.

“Paula, does it hurt? Tell me and I’ll stop right away....” Waltrud murmured, worried from her expression.

“N-No, it’s fine...just, not used to it is all....” She smiled up at her, eyes watering slightly. “I know you’ll take care of me anyway...you always do....”

“Edytha...”

“Y-You can start moving...I need you...” She reached up and cupped Waltrud’s face gently. “I love you....”

“I love you too...so much....”

She began to slowly buck her hips with that, rubbing slow circles on Edytha’s own with her thumbs as she thrusted, Edytha moaning sweetly every time she hilted her, face flushed.

“S-So good...” She slipped a hand downwards, placing it over Waltrud's, her other grabbing the sheets beneath her. “F-Full...deep...”

“You like the fullness, kitten?...” Waltrud purred, enjoying her lover’s expression.

“I-I dooo....”

“That’s probably because you’re so beautifully tight...” She shifted her body, lying flush against Edytha as she was inside her, the petite beauty’s legs draped over her own hips as she took her hand and clasped it with her own, balancing herself with her other hand spread flat on the mattress beneath her.

“W-Waltruuud...”

“It’s why I love giving you my fingers, you feel like velvet and it feels so fucking _good_ when you squeeze around me....”

“H-Haaah....”

“You make me so wet when you make those noises....” She increased her speed a little, fingers entwined with hers, body pressed against her, the vibration of her hilting her hitting her clit, travelling through the rubber, harness shifting adding friction, stimulating her a little. Not enough to make her cum but the sheer act of pleasuring Edytha was doing something for her. She loved her so much.

“Moan for me?....Edytha...let me hear you....we’re alone together... I love your voice...love your moans...love you....”

Edytha whined wordlessly at that, tilting her head back as she began to desperately shake her own hips, pleasure overwhelming, letting herself be loud for a change.

“You’re so cute when you’re like this....” Waltrud took the opportunity and dragged her tongue along her neck. “Erotic....” She peppered hungry kisses along her creamy white flesh, leaving a few nips here and there, Edytha mewling as she did so. “Can I leave a hickey,?....”

“P-Please...” her lover managed to squeak out, hips still going.

“Mmm....” More gentle nips and then she began to suckle, savouring her before she removed her lips, leaving a small bruise behind, proof of her love for her.

“Haah...Edytha....” Hungry, she left another, Edytha purring.

“W-Waltrud....”

Edytha let go of her hand, snaking both arms around Waltrud's strong back as she locked her legs around her, pressing their sweaty bodies together, and drawing Waltrud in further

“K-Kiss me...” she pleaded weakly, drowning in pleasure.

Waltrud took her lips as requested, shifting her body so she was hugging the tiny woman as she made love to her, savouring her tongue and the sound of her voice, her sweet moans vibrating into her mouth as their tongues entwined, travelling all the way down to her own poor neglected pussy....

Edytha’s moans were making her so wet, the tiny woman was in raptures by her hands, blunt nails clawing into her toned back as she continued to fuck her. Her kisses were beginning to get sloppy, she wasn’t far from climax, lower lips clamping on the rubber length stroking deeply inside her, clit engorged and sensitive, the force of Waltrud atop her stimulating her.

“M-Mooore...” Edytha keened through her kiss, body shaking with pure unfiltered desire. The position she was in meant that Waltrud was hitting deeper inside her, length bumping against the rough little patch on her walls that drove her crazy.

“Yeah...”

Waltrud shifted herself again, breaking the kiss and letting her lover who was still clinging to her go, balancing herself with her left palm on the mattress, her right hand fondling Edytha’s tiny breast briefly before she skirted it downwards between them as she sped up her rhythm.

“Oh, you’re so close.....” She started to rub Edytha’s stiff little clit with her thumb, the tiny woman moaning sweetly as she did so, leg lock tightening. “Cum for me Paula, I love you....”

She took her lips again, hips and thumb moving relentlessly, Edytha’s nails raking her back as she writhed beneath her, pleasure too much for the poor girl.   
“Paula baby... let me see you, kitten....”She hilted her, shunting her hips roughly one last time and Edytha was tipped over the edge, digging her nails into Waltrud’s back as she screamed her lover’s name, legs locked around her hips, clenching and then weakly as she gave out from pleasure. Waltrud peppered gentle kisses on her teary face as she pulled out, holding her gently in her arms as she panted beneath her. petting her hair as the afterglow washed over them both and Edytha shivered from the sudden emptiness, moaning from the sensation.  
“Waltrud...I’m twitching so much....” Edytha purred breathily. It wasn’t often that she’d describe how she felt downstairs but when she did it usually was when she was truly in the mood.   
“Yeah...you’re so tight...Kitten....”  
She leaned in for another kiss, Edytha obliging her, poking her tongue out she was so eager. A sloppy wet messy kiss, but neither of them cared, it felt _good.  
_ “You really liked that didn’t you? My back is ruined...” Waltrud grinned cheekily, her dog tail swishing from side to side as she gazed at her lover. It stung but it was something she was proud of. Edytha didn’t brush her off embarrassed like she usually did, eyes glazed and drooling a little she purred in response. “I loved it, Waltrud, you’re so passionate, so handsome....” She began to nibble on Waltrud’s ear; “I’ll be daring and call you sexy even though I know you’d never let me hear the end of it....”  
“Mmm, Paula, you’re so honest tonight and you haven’t had any booze....” Waltrud smiled, gently instead of lustily.  
Every time they made love off base Edytha was like that, she allowed herself to say how she felt without anyone overhearing. She asked for sex, initiated make out sessions and flirted with her openly. She did like fun after all.  
“Well, I feel freer here, and I suppose it’s ok to let loose now and again. After all...I do love you, Waltrud...”  
“I love you too, Edytha...”  
“More....”  
“Paula?...”  
“I want more sex...” Edytha gazed up at her, face flushed with hunger.  
“Oh my...I can oblige, kitten, I’m so wet still...”  
“Mmm, thank you....”   
Waltrud was very surprised to find herself suddenly on her back, Edytha having flipped her over.   
Edytha was very good at conserving magic, and she used that skill to move her lover, having bolstered what little strength she had compared to other witches.  
“E-Edytha?...”  
“Mm, I’ve wanted to try this....”   
Waltrud still had the strap on buckled around her waist, length still sticky with lube and Edytha’s fluids. Edytha positioned herself over it, spreading herself to Waltrud’s delight and rutted gently against the head of the shaft, purring as she made contact.   
“Fuck...” Waltrud, entranced by her actions, began to fondle her own breasts as she watched her lover pleasure herself, equally as hungry.  
“Mm, don’t move...”  
She let the shaft glide between her lips, not entering but simply rubbing between her legs, and smiled lustily at her girlfriend as she put her luscious hips to work.   
“Beautiful, kitten...” Waltrud exhaled, horny for her.  
“No, you are compared...” Edytha growled “All mine and waiting for me....I’ve wanted for so long to try this....” With that she grabbed the shaft and angled it so she could sink down onto it seamlessly, letting out a beautiful moan as she sank down onto Waltrud beneath her.   
“A-Aaah... don’t move....”   
“Paula, _fuck_ you’re so hot...”  
“Oh, you’re mine, Waltrud....”  
She threw her head back and emitted a low throaty moan as she began to bounce on her lover’s faux cock, Waltrud loving what she was seeing, purring herself as she played with her stiff peaks. She couldn’t slip her hand under the harness with Edytha pleasuring herself so she made do with her hard sensitive nipples.  
“Paula, I wanna move...”   
“Mmm...no...” Edytha slurred. “You’re mine, Waltrud....” She was ecstatic, rolling her hips in slow circles while keeping herself balanced by resting her palms on Waltrud’s thighs behind her, the angle she sat on hitting all of the right places.   
Waltrud surveyed her, her little fox, her sweet vixen, she had enslaved her and she was willing to serve, fighting the urge to buck upwards and add to the pleasure.  
“For a long time...” Edytha rasped, gyrating quicker, rubbing her clit desperately “You’re my Countess...mine and mine alone!!...”  
“Paula!”  
“Haaaah....you’re making me-....” She couldn’t finish her sentence as orgasm washed over her as she sunk all the way down, head tilted back, screaming Waltrud’s name once more. A trickle of clear liquid seeped from her red raw pussy, as she flopped forward atop her lover thoroughly satisfied, the strap falling out of her, covered in her creamy fluids.  
“Easy now...” Waltrud held her gently to her breast, the smaller woman panting.   
“I really...enjoyed that...” Edytha murmured, face nuzzling into Waltrud’s breasts, exhausted.  
“I can tell...” Waltrud grinned,”You squirted all over me.”  
“W-Well, it felt good, you awful woman....”  
“So awful yet you rode me while calling me yours?” Waltrud chuckled. “You know you love me, Paula baby.”  
“I do..” Edytha admitted. “Very much...”   
A sweet gentle smile despite the raunchiness of the situation.  
“Anyway kitten, I am desperately horny and making you cum has only made me wetter....” Waltrud exhaled, beginning to unbuckle the harness around her waist.  
“Ah...shall I lick you?” Edytha murmured, cheeks glowing.   
“Normally I’d be ecstatic if you did, but you’re so worn out after two rounds I’ll take care of myself.”  
Given that Edytha had fatigue issues, Waltrud would often finish herself off if Edytha was too tired to please her, besides Edytha watching her and occasionally caressing her or taking her lips as she masturbated was a very pleasant experience. Tonight appeared to be one of those nights and Waltrud was ok with it, having the opportunity to enjoy her lover’s taste....  
  
“Ehehe...Edytha...” Strap loose, she took it from her waist after shimmying it down her long legs, and grasped the dildo, running her tongue along the shaft.  
“P-Pervert!”  
“Maybe, but...” Waltrud took another long lick, pleased. “I love the taste of your cum...I can’t get enough of you....  
Edytha pouted, embarrassed. Waltrud had indulged her power play fetish so she really couldn’t complain considering.   
“Mmm...” she suckled on the dildo, lapping up every trace of her lover, stroking her neglected pussy, soaked.   
“Waltrud....”  
“Ehe...” Spreading her folds, the slipped the dildo inside herself with a grunt while angling her head so she was in kissing distance. “Edytha, I wanna make ouuuut...” she purred, beginning to pump the toy with one hand as she stroked her engorged clitoris with the other.   
“Haah, you’re a cute pervert so I’ll allow it...”  
Edytha, comfortable beside her lover, cupped her face as she fucked herself and slipped her tongue into her mouth, tasting herself as she did so. She didn’t mind it and it actually got her aroused as well, losing herself in the heady warmth that washed over her body and contrasted beautifully with her throbbing slit.  
Waltrud sped up, fucking herself faster as the harness slapped against her thighs, her little fox’s tongue in her mouth driving her wild alongside the idea that the dildo was previously inside her and covered in her fluids. “ _If only Edytha had the energy to...._ ” she thought through the haze of pleasure, so close to orgasm.  
Still, the sweetness of her tongue was enough, finally lulling her over the edge as she enjoyed her lover’s mouth, breaking the kiss to purr Edytha’s name long and low.   
  
“Well then...” Waltrud gasped, happy. “I think I like the Edytha who loves to play with toys, Miss Rossmann, teach me more next time.” She lay flat on her back spread eagled, the toy having fallen off the bed onto the wooden floor and Edytha next to her, lying on her belly, equally as flushed and sweaty.   
“Oh I most certainly will Waltrud, you _know_ I _love_ to _discipline_ you, my naughty little Pupinski, ufu.”  
“Sexy...”  
She motioned for another kiss and was obliged sweetly. Breaking the smooch, she sat up slowly and flicked off the lamp on the nightstand, tired from their activities before flopping on her side, pulling Edytha close so she could spoon her.   
A quiet breath of thanks from Edytha, she was tired, warm loved and satisfied, she felt herself lulled to sleep, love of her life quietly pulling the bedcovers over them both.  
  
She awoke the next morning to sunrise, Waltrud between her legs, nuzzling her bare crotch, smooth and beautiful.  
“Edytha, may I have some breakfast?” A charming smirk from the fake countess.   
She reached down, tangling her fingers through her tousled blonde hair, happy with the surprise.  
“Eat up then.” She smiled gently in return before she tilted back her head, purring as her lover feasted upon her.   
  
What a wonderful week!

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see everyone, life has been funny for me, and I'm guessing for you too with Covid and all. Me? I'm fine, I just had a degree to finish and some family business to contend with. This one has been sitting on my laptop since October last year and its only now I've finally finished it after months of other more pressing matters.   
> I decided to try something new with strap on play and I may write another with Edytha punishing her naughty little Pupinski in future. For now I can make no promises as I'm a very busy girl.  
> I hope I see you all again soon with something new, take care everyone. 
> 
> T/L: Gefüllter kleiner Fuchs - Filled little fox


End file.
